Averías
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Cuando Chris y Martín encuentran una manada de linces ibéricos, las cosas van mal. Hay un gato que capturaron, los hermanos se pelean y uno de los trajes se vuelve loco.
1. ¿Qué es eso?

**Disclaimer:** Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

**Nota de la autora:** Ocurre dos días después de _Cuello y Cuello, _me pertenece únicamente Alta.

.

.

.

.

**"AVERÍAS."**

_Título Original: "Malfunctions."_

**Autora: Angelicat2.**

_Traducida con permiso de la autora por Kaoru Black._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo I.**

¿Qué es eso?

.

.

.

.

Fue un día medio aburrido en Tortuga, y todo el mundo estaba ocupado haciendo sus propias cosas. Aviva estaba trabajando en una nueva invención a la vez que le agregaba su toque personal, por su parte, Koki se encontraba en su estación de control para asegurarse que su nave estuviera trabajando bien y Jimmy se debatía entre jugar videojuegos y comer su pizza que, de alguna manera, las sostenía con la misma mano.

—¿Dónde están los hermanos, Koki? No han estado alrededor por un tiempo —dijo una inventora inteligente, Aviva.

—¿De qué hermano estás hablando? —preguntó un miembro de la tripulación, le encantaba la tecnología y se llamaba Koki.

—¿Quieres decir que no están juntos? —indagó Aviva curiosa.

—No, ¿a qué hermano quieres hablarle? —mencionó la muchacha cibernética.

—Supongo que CK primero —contestó.

—Bueno, Chris está en su habitación, probablemente, leyendo un libro o lo que sea; Martín está en el tejado viendo Collar y Corbata caminando por Tortuga —informó entornando los ojos—. Ella todavía tiene esas medallas, ya sabes.

—Ya, ya sé. Pero yo lo he diseñado de tal manera que no van a hacerle daño, incluso si los tomó en un objeto parecido a una rama —dijo Avivia con total naturalidad.

Era pleno día afuera, ya que normalmente sucedía al mediodía, en la Sabana Africana y habían animales en todas partes. La mayoría se escondió en la sombra confortable del lugar, normalmente era bajo un gran árbol o en un agujero de algún oso hormiguero; otros se quedaron en el barro donde se revolcaban para permanecer frescos. Todo el mundo se había ido a su propio negocio, una vez más, cuando se oyó se un ruido fuerte.

—¡¿Qué... qué... qué es eso?! —preguntó el miembro restante de la tripulación de nombre Jimmy, asustado.

—¡Es un chico del equipo Kratt, está llamando! —avisó Koki rápidamente. En ese momento los dos hermanos corrieron hacia la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí- ? —preguntó el primero, alargando la última palabra.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí- ?

BAM! Ambos chocaron entre sí. Yacían el suelo, uno sobre el otro.

—¡Owww... eso no fue cool!

—¡Sí, no lo volveremos a hacer!

Arriba se podía distinguir a un muchacho con el pelo marrón, que estaba peinado con pinchos hacia delante, vestía una chaqueta verde con pantalones cortos color caqui, era Chris Kratt. A medida que se fue bajando lentamente de su hermano se dejó oír un gemido.

—¡Hermano, baja! —dijo un chico con el pelo rubio que, como su hermano, vestía una chaqueta que, en lugar de ser verde, era azul además tenía pantalones cortos de tonalidad canela.

—¡Oops! Lo siento, Martín. ¿No nos vemos? —habló Chris torpemente.

—Está bien, Chris —acotó el aludido para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Uhh... chicos, tenemos una llamada imperativa! —recordó Koki en voz alta.

—Ohh... sí, por eso estamos en este lugar —dijeron los hermanos al unísono. Koki sólo los miró con una expresión de estar poco impresionada.

—¡Llamando al equipo Kratt, adelante equipo Kratt!

—Estamos escuchando —responde nuevamente Koki.

—Hola, soy Alta y ¡necesito su ayuda! Vivo en Andorra, España y mi casa está en la montaña de los Pirineos. Hay un montón de animales alrededor, me gusta mucho eso sin embargo —de repente dejó de relatar, parecía que iba a llorar. Después de un minuto, comenzó de nuevo—... ha habido problemas con mi animal favorito: el lince ibérico. Es un animal muy raro que cada vez es más difícil de encontrar ya que, con el paso del tiempo, los conejos han disminuido y más personas los están usando para fabricar abrigos de piel. Si ustedes no los ayudan pronto, se van a extinguir en tres años y será el primer registro de la extinción de un gato —en ese instante ella estaba llorando tan fuerte que pudo continuar dándoles información.

—Alta, Alta, Alta cálmate —dijo Chris suavemente.

—¡Sí, te ayudaremos! —proclamó un efusivo Martín.

—Muchas gracias, ¡gracias! —gritó con entusiasmo Alta, aliviada.

—¡Estaremos allí en poco tiempo! —Aviva le indicó a Jimmy que le diera la vuelta a Tortuga— ¡Vamos a España!


	2. ¿Dónde está ella?

**Disclaimer:** Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**"AVERÍAS."**

**Autora: Angelicat2.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo II.**

¿Dónde está ella?

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el gran bosque verde y lo único que se oía de vez en cuando eran sonidos de un Carpintero Negro picoteando la madera. El murmullo suave de una corriente clara estuvo acompañado por el chapoteo de los peces saltando, Barbel brincaba modestamente fuera de la corriente. De la nada, hubo un vuelo estacionario seguido de un golpe seco en voz alta. ¡Tortuga había aterrizado! Poco a poco la boca de la nave se abrió revelando las figuras de Martín, Chris, Aviva y Koki.

—¡Chicos, estamos aquí! —dijo Aviva emocionada.

—Ya era hora y... espera... ¿no iba Alta a reunirse con nosotros aquí? —preguntó Chris desconcertado.

—Un minuto —mencionó Koki, sacando una Pulsera Animal de color naranja. Hubo un pitido y levantó la vista rápidamente con una mirada confusa en su cara—. Sí, justo antes de irnos, ella me mandó las coordenadas de su ubicación y dice... ¡justo aquí!

—Extraño, debemos mirar porque puede necesita nuestra ayuda —añadió Martín, quien se hallaba listo para ir a buscarla. Él había agarrado su traje azul de Poder Animal y su Pulsera Animal antes de salir de Tortuga— ¡Vamos, hermano!

—¡Sí, vamos a encontrarla! —Chris exclamó ansiosamente.

—¿Uh... Chris? —dijo su hermano tratando de no reírse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono cuestionable el aludido.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de algo.

—Falta tu traje de Poder Animal y tus botas —respondió Martín sonriendo.

—No, yo no —luego bajó la mirada hacia su chaqueta verde y sus pies—. Oops, yo... yo, ¡iré a traerlas ahora mismo! —se dio vuelta y corrió con mucha velocidad hacia Tortuga antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo sonrojarse.

—Ja, ja, ¡nunca pasa de moda! —dijo riendo.

—Oh, Martín —Aviva dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —consultó con inocencia.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Vamos! —avisó Chris con calma.

—Sí, ustedes van a ir a buscarla; Aviva y yo nos quedaremos con sus Pulseras Animales —mencionó Koki.

—¡Ok, vamos a tratar de volver en dos horas! —gritó Martín altísimo.

—Claro que ya lo hará —dijo Koki al tiempo que miraba a Aviva divertida.

—Entremos —Aviva dijo mientras que reía suavemente.

* * *

—Ok, Chris... ¿dónde vamos? —consultó Martín con curiosidad.

Estaban caminando por el bosque espeso una hora después de haber salido de Tortuga y todavía no sabían nada sobre Alta.

—Realmente no lo sé, ¿por qué? —preguntó Chris.

—¡Tenemos que tomar un descanso! —Martín dijo con cansancio. Luego de su acción anterior, encontraron un gran árbol y se apoyaron en él. Transcurrieron unos minutos, se produjo un pitido en la Pulsera Animal de Chris. Una pantalla apareció mostrando a Aviva de pie ante ellos.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Ha habido suerte?

—¡No, no podemos encontrarla en cualquier sitio! —informó Chris.

—¡Tan cansado! —dijo Martín, se cayó golpeando su cara contra un planta.

—Aquí chicos, pensé que habrían necesitado estos. ¡Jimmy teletransportalos! —de repente, en medio del aire, apareció un destello brillante de color azul.

—¡Wow! ¡Discos de Águila Dorada! ¡Impresionante! —Martín gritó con emoción mientras él las cogió.

—Sólo tiene que tocar unos y luego ¡wha-la! Puedes volar en los alrededores en lugar de caminar —explicó Aviva, que estaba orgullosa de sí misma por hacer los discos.

—¡Gracias Aviva! —dijo Chris— ¡Ahora vamos a encontrar a uno!

* * *

Estaban caminando en un campo abierto con las montañas que lo rodean en un lado y árboles altos antes de esas montañas.

—¡Esto se va a tardar una eternidad, no vamos a localizar ni siquiera a uno! —dijo Martín impaciente.

—¡Mira! —llamó Chris apuntando al cielo. Había una sombra de un pájaro y se estaba haciendo más grande a cada minuto— Ahora, ¿cómo hacemos para que venga aquí? —preguntó principalmente a sí mismo.

—Espera... da da... hm —Martín, imitando a su hermano, puso una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, en busca de un objeto— ¡Lo tengo!

Había sacado un disco de un ciervo y se encaminó hacia uno.

—¡Activar poder de ciervo! —él gritó. Se produjo un destello brillante de color azul y Martín era un ciervo— ¡¿Quién!? —dijo. El animal empezó a ir en su dirección— Ohhh... ¡NO! —bramó, apenas pudo desactivarlo antes de obtener el poder del Águila Dorada. El águila se encaramó en el hombro de Chris.

—Buen trabajo, hermano. ¡Activar poder de Águila Dorada! —dijo Chris. Hubo un intenso destello de tonalidad verde y la criatura voló hacia otro lugar, él se convirtió en esa especie. Martín lo imitó.

—¡Vamos a buscarla! —dijo Martin. Pronto estaban volando sobre las copas de los árboles.

—¡Hey, creo que es ella! —informó Chris después de unos minutos. A medida que siguieron avanzando vieron a una niña caminando. Volaron hasta llegar donde estaba.

—Hola, ¿eres Alta? —preguntó Martín.

—Sí, soy yo —ella dijo mientras se giraba.

—Bueno, puedes venir con nosotros y darnos más información sobre los linces ibéricos —Martin sonrió al tiempo que habló.

—!Me encantaría! —Alta dijo enérgicamente.

Así que volvieron a Tortuga.


	3. ¡Donita!

**Disclaimer:** Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**"AVERÍAS."**

**Autora: Angelicat2.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo III.**

¡Donita!

.

.

.

.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer al momento en que Alta y los hermanos regresaron a Tortuga. A medida que comenzaba a entrar, Chris y Martin desactivaron sus trajes de Poder Animal que provocó un flash aqua brillante. Luego se dirigieron adentro.

—¡Hey, estamos de vuelta! —Martín dijo, alegremente, mientras camina por la puerta automática al abrirse.

—¡Sí, y encontramos a Alta! —mencionó Chris, quien también estaba feliz.

—Sí, soy Alta —dijo la antes mencionada, era una chica española cuya edad se encontraba alrededor de los nueve años, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro que terminaba a la altura de los hombro, en una tenía ojos de color casi negro y llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que concluían en sus rodillas y con mangas cortas. Ella también tenía una cinta roja, que casi parecía rosa por la decoloración, en el cabello poseía una sombra de un gato en el medio—. ¡Es muy impresionante verlos chicos!

—Encantada de conocerte también, Alta —dijo Aviva educadamente mientras comenzaba a señalar una silla— Aquí hay una silla extra por lo que vamos a sentarnos.

Con eso, todo el mundo se sentó en una silla y se cernían hacia Alta para que pudieran escuchar lo que iba a decir. Después de que todos se acomodaron, ella empezó a hablar.

—¡Gracias por venir a mi encuentro! Hay un problema con mi animal preferido: el lince ibérico. Usted ve que el lince han comenzado a desaparecer debido a dos cosas: una, es que los conejos han dejado de aparacer mucho debido a la caza y estos lince comen, sobre todo, estas criaturas; y dos, la gente los ha estado cazando por un tiempo, pero esto sólo ha comenzado —contó Alta tristemente mirando sus zapatos—. Y lo peor es que ahora los están canzando porque pueden fabricar abrigos bonitos con su piel. Y ellos están pagando para cumplir la orden que dio una señora llamada Donita —¡chasquido!

—¡¿Donita!? —preguntaron los hermanos después de que se levantó ya que se cayeron de sus asientos, se encontraban más que sorprendidos.

—Sí, a veces incluso sale de su avión para atraparlos ella misma —continuó Alta mostrando una mirada de disgusto—; sólo la he visto una vez. Traía a un hombre infantil con ella y tenía la extraña cosita a distancia. Y cuando contrató a los cazadores, ella ordenó que no los mataran. Yo vi a uno de los cazadores engañando a un lince al encerrar un conejo en una trampa y ¡él se abalanzó sobre el lince como lo hubiese hecho un conejo! Él se lo llevó y nunca lo vi de nuevo. ¡Yo ni siquiera sé lo que les pasa!

—Está bien, Alta. La detendremos —Martín habló para tranquilizarla.

—¡Ya, no lo vamos a permitir! ¿Pero cuándo viste al cazador coger al lince y cuándo observaste a Donita? —preguntó Chris queriendo saber.

—Bueno... yo vi a Donita hace tres días; vi el cazador apenas hace cinco horas —respondió honestamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ella aquí? —consultó Aviva.

—Alrededor de una semana más o menos, creo —dijo con inseguridad.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo no iba a quedar enganchado por mi rastreador de villanos? —preguntó Koki con una cara de sorpresa— Quiero decir, ¡estabamos sólo a un centenar de kilómetros de distancia! ¡El etiquedado de Zach se localiza aún más lejos!"

—Yo no sé si esto es importante, pero... ella tenía esta cosa de color extraño en su avión —dijo Alta con la esperanza de que la información podría ayudar.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ella no lo puede tener! ¡No es posible! ¡No es para ella! —gritó Aviva asustada y dejando al resto de la tripulación impactada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puede tener ella... QUÉ!? —preguntó Jimmy, confundido.

—Lo bueno es que no representa un peligro significativo —comenzó Aviva, tratando de sonreír, pero luego miró hacia abajo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza—, pero tiene un material que es superligero, se pega a cualquier cosa, y no es tan notable. Bloquea las señales de cualquier avión que esté pasando para que el Sistema de Posicionamiento Global no se enteré (GPS), pero el avión está en todavía puede enviar, recibir mensajes y señales.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? Quiero decir, es probable que pueda, no sólo acertadamente, comprarlo y ella no sabría cómo hacerlo —dijo Chris, pensando profundamente.

—Yo... yo... yo accidentalmente lo hice cuando estaba haciendo un experimento de hace un mes —respondió Aviva, tristemente además de avergonzada de sí misma—: Yo estaba tratando de hacer un gel que haría que la gente invisible pero salió mal. Y confía en mí, ¡no lo tiré a la basura! ¡Desapareció antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué hacer con él! Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía hasta que... eh, ahora.

—¡Está bien, Aviva! —habló Chris, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—¡Sí! —Koki decidió poner una mano sobre el hombro de Aviva.

—¡Fue un accidente! —acotó Martín rápidamente.

—¡Gracias a todos! —dijo Aviva, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Hey, ¡yo sé que ustedes pueden salvarlos! Sólo sé que —dijo Alta, quien creía en ellos— debería irme a casa, así que ¡adiós!

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu hogar? —preguntó Chris, que no quería que ella se hiciera daño en el camino a su morada.

—Na, sé el camino —Alta dijo con orgullo.

—¿Si, seguro? —insistió Martín.

—Ya, ¡ustedes pueden hacerlo! Bueno, ¡adiós! —se despidió Alta mientras comenzaba a levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Adiós! —mencionaron todos al unísono.

Antes de irse, ella le devolvió el saludo a ellos luego se dirigió retomó su camino sin mucha prisa y cerró la puerta tras ella. Todos se miraron mutuamente.

—Chicos, vamos a comenzar mañana por la mañana, ¡así que mejor hay que ir a dormir! —Aviva dijo con cansancio. Así que con eso, todo el equipo se cambió de ropa y se metió en sus hamacas para ir a recuperar energías.


	4. Lince Ibérico & Bayas

**Disclaimer:** Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**"AVERÍAS."**

**Autora: Angelicat2.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo IV.**

Lince Ibérico &amp; Bayas.

.

.

.

.

El sol estaba empezando a levantarse al día siguiente cuando Martín y Chris comenzaron la búsqueda de algunos linces ibéricos. Mientras caminaban, decidieron revisar sus suministros y a dónde iban a ir.

—Ok, tengo mi traje de Poder Animal, la Pulsera Animal y la mochila con todo lo que necesitamos. Entonces, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Chris. Miró a Martin, claramente quería saber lo que había traído.

—Bueno... He conseguido tierra —Martín empezó a decir.

—Oh... antes que vayas a decir algo más, tuve que agarrar su CPS y CP, ¡además que se te habría olvidado el desayuno! —Chris dijo, recordando los objetos que le quitó a su hermano.

—Caray hermano, ¡recuérdate decirme la próxima cuando lo hagas! Y me hizo legar en bar —Martín se detuvo ante la mirada incrédula que Chris puso en su rostro— Yo... yo... ¡UH! Lo olvidé, ¡OK! Quiero salvar a todos esos linces que Donita ha atrapado! —añadió el Chico azul con frustración.

—Sí, yo también lo quiero hacer pero no voy a permitir que te desmayes en medio de un rescate animal, ¡o en laguna otra misión! —mencionó Chris de forma protectora.

—Ok, pero para la próxima vez voy a tratar de recordarlo —Martín aseguró que lo cumpliría.

—Así que tenemos todos los elementos que necesitamos, ahora hay que decidir hacia dónde vamos —Chris dijo pensando en que no habría la mayor cantidad de linces en un área pero sí en otra. En ese momento hubo un pitido procedente de la Pulsera Animal azul de Martín y Aviva apareció en la pantalla, en realida, fue en medio de los dos hermanos.

—Hola, chicos; si ustedes se están preguntando en qué dirección tienen que ir, les diré que hay un pequeña poblado tres millas al Este. Los linces no estarían cerca de un montón de gente, por lo que deberían irse al Oeste —Aviva señaló en esa dirección.

—¡Gracias, Aviva! —Martín se giró y ojeó a Chris— ¡Vamos!

Así comenzaron su travesía hacia el Oeste. Después que media hora llegaron a un claro con muchos arbustos de tonalidad roja-verde oscuro, corto con hierba de color verde claro. Mientras que caminaban por ese lar oyeron ruidos, que parecían crujidos, extrañados se dirigieron allá.

—Hey, ¿qué es ese ruido? —interrogó Martín.

—No sé, hay que averiguarlo —Chris dijo, en ese instante los dos hermanos comenzaron a acercarse cuando algo salió de la maleza— ¡Ahhhh! —el objeto aterrizó de golpe en la cara del mayor de los Kratt

—¡Lo tengo, afuera! —Martín gritó a Chris.

Él se posó encima suyo y le quitó el objeto. Lo observó y supo que era peludo con piel amarilla y puntos negros. No era muy grande y casi no pesaba.

—¡Martín! ¡Es un lince ibérico! —Chris gritó mientras se reía.

—Impresionante, pero ¿por qué te ríes? —Martin preguntó con una mirada confusa.

—¡Es... es... que me lame! —contestó entre risas.

Una vez que habían conseguido que el gatito dejara de lamer a Chris y una vez estando en el claro del terreno, comenzaron a preguntarse dónde estaba la madre.

—¡Hay algunas cosas que faltan! —Martín habló sin embargo no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le faltaba.

—Hermano, este gatito no tiene una mamá que le cuide, quiero decir, ¡ella debería estar por aquí! —Chris aclaró pensando mucho en ese detalle.

—¡Ohhh NOOOO! ¡Donita la capturó! —Martin se enojó y alzó la voz.

—¡Uhhhh... Donita! ¡Yo debería de haberlo sabido! —le secundó su hermano.

—¡Hey, deja eso! —Martín vociferó mas luego miró a su mochila, que estaba en el suelo. El gatito se hallaba jugando, un poco, con algunas bayas que traía en su morral. Se empezó a manchar de rojo y azul en sus grandes patas. Entonces él tuvo una idea— Ya sé cómo te voy a nombrar —dijo emocionado, agarró el gatito, procedió a levantarlo en el aire— ¡Berry!

Con eso, se encaminaron decididos a volver a Tortuga con su nuevo amigo.


	5. ¡El gato enjaulado!

**Disclaimer:** Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**"AVERÍAS."**

**Autora: Angelicat2.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo V.**

¡El gato enjaulado!

.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo, oyeron un ruido maullando en voz alta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Chris a Martín.

—¡Suena como un lince ibérico en problemas! —gritó Martín, aclarando la situación.

—Bueno, uno de nosotros debería ir a salvarlo mientras el otro toma a Berry y se va a Tortuga —indicó Chris.

—¡Sí! Yo iré a resguardar a ese lince mientras tomas a Berry y vuelves a la nave! —dijo su hermano rápidamente.

—¡Claro, nos vemos! —se despidió, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con el lince. Así que se dirigieron diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Después de caminar durante cinco minutos, todo el rato hablando con Berry, hubo un fuerte sonido de un jet que aterrizaba en la zona más cercana. Chris se dirigió a la dirección del ruido.

—¿Me pregunto qué es eso? Vamos a seguir adelante, Berry y tal vez pueda volver y descubrir —dijo dándose la vuelta sólo para ver a la única Donita Donata.

—¡Usted no tendrá que volver allá, Chris Angelo! —dijo Donita sentada en su coche grande de color rosa. Llevaba un lince ibérico en animación suspendida como un abrigo de piel. Chris la miró con una mirada defensiva— Ahora, no te pongas así, querido. Estos linces han sido simplemente vendidos por mucho dinero. Yo diría que por alrededor de treinta... ¡no! ¡Cincuenta de los grandes, por cada uno! ¿No es maravilloso? —añadió emocionada como si hubiera sido simplemente tomar dulces e ir a venderlos.

—En primer lugar, no me llamo Chris Angelo, es simplemente ¡CHRIS! Y segundo, que es solamente cruel ya que deben ser libres ¡y vivir en la naturaleza! —dijo con ira a Donita.

—Estupendo —Donita dijo mirando irritada y poniendo sus ojos dorados mientras su mano— ¡Dame el lince!

—¿Qué lince? —Chris preguntó, tratando de soner como que él no sabía nada de Berry, quien estaba escondido en su mochila. Unos segundos después de lo que él digo Berry saltó de su mochila.

—Oh... _¿Qué lince? _—Donita copió lo que había dicho antes— Sí, ese lince. ¡Consíguelo, Dabio!

—¡Sí, Donita! —Dabio dijo saliendo del coche de color rosa.

Dabio comenzó a caminar hasta Berry cuando Chris trató de recoger el minino. Casi lo había agarrado cuando Dabió lo empujó y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó justo con la cara y estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. Dabio miró a chris y agarró a Berry, llevándolo al coche. Una vez en ese vehículo, Chris se recuperó de su contución sólo para ver que Donita tenía a Berry.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! —Chris exclamó corriendo hacia el carro rosa. Justo cuando saltó para recuperar a Berry, Donita señaló, a distancia, a Chris y una luz rosa lo golpeó. Se quedó inmóvil en el aire casi justo por encima del coche.

—Lo siento, Chris Angelo —Donita mencionó exasperada dado que él trató de detenerla—, ¡no volverás a parar mi planes por el momento! ¡O NUNCA!

Con eso, señaló con una pistola de rayos naranja a Chris. Ojeó a Berry, quien parecía que realmente tenía, apenas, alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando y miró hacia atrás a Donita con pánico.

—¡No te preocupes Chris Angelo, que sólo va a doler... uh... MUCHO! —Donita dijo con maldad en su voz. A continuación, le disparó con la pistola de rayos y Chris dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor antes de ser noqueado— Libéralo de la animación suspendida y vamos a hacer algunos chales de lince —dijo con el mismo sentimiento de antes, sosteniendo a Berry en sus manos— ¡Y usted será el accesorio principal para moi!

—Uhh ... Donita —dijo Dabio.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Donita le gritó con locura.

—¡No funciona! —Dabio dijo sonando realmente estúpido.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no funciona!? —ella gritó, con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Uhh —él empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

—Dame eso a mí —dijo agarrando el control remoto de Dabio y diciendo en voz baja— ¡Yo tengo que hacer todo por mí misma! —ella descongeló Chris y aterrizó en el suelo.

A medida que se alejaban, todo lo que se oía era el risa malvada llena de locura de Donita y su jet, que más tarde se fue volando.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA haaaaaaaa haaaaaa haaaahaaaaa!


	6. ¡Por tu culpa!

**Disclaimer:** Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**"AVERÍAS."**

**Autora: Angelicat2.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo VI.**

¡Por tu culpa!

.

.

.

.

Después de media hora, Chris despertó. A medida que poco a poco abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue formas borrosas y mientras trataba de despertar más, su visión se hizo más clara hasta que pudo ver de manera normal. Él lentamente se levantó del suelo y lo hizo de tal forma que quedó de pie. Encontró un buen lugar para sentarse y se sentó en una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca del suelo.

_¿Por qué siento que me acaban de correr por un tren?_

Cuando se sentó a pensar por unos minutos, Martin corrió hacia Chris pareciando feliz. Al acercarse, vio que Chris no tenía Berry y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

—Hermano, ¿dónde está Berry? —Martin preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para él. Chris se limitó a mirarlo como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando— ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Berry? —pidió repetidamente Chris. Después de que él le pidió una docena de veces que le contestara la interrogante, algo hizo clic.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Donita lo tiene! —Chris finalmente gritó, recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Cómo es que Donita lo consiguió? —Martin cuestionó a Chris.

—Uhhh... ella... yo... nosotros... —Chris no podía terminar tde decir todo lo que había acontecido.

—¡Dejaste que ella se llevara a Berry! —Martin comenzó a enojarse.

—¡NO! Yo- —Chris empezó a decir, pero fue detenido.

—¡Lo hiciste, y ni siquiera intentaste detenerla! —Martin gritó dirigiendo toda su ira contra Chris.

¡_Wow, yo no lo he visto tan enojado ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la escuela y que ahora está dirigida a mí!_

Al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba diciendo algo, Chris trató de escuchar a él, pero él todavía estaba distraído.

—¡Oh, y ahora estás ingnorándome! — Martin gritó en voz alta a Chris, que mira como él quería que su hermano desaparezca.

—Martin no, yo sólo- —Chris comenzó, pero fue detenido cuando Martin lo empujó al suelo. Chris cayó sobre su trasero y luego se levantó y de nuevo fue empujado más hacia el suelo. La próxima vez, Martin estaba tan enojado que no acaba de empujar a Chris, él lo empujó con dureza y Chris cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda. Llegó un sonido demoledor de CPS de Chris y el vidrio en el botón de activación se rompió, haciendo que el vidrio para volar en todas direcciones. Chris sintió una agónica carrera descarga eléctrica de sus dedos de los pies a la cabeza y gritó de dolor.

Todo el tiempo, Martin no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a Chris. Martin comenzó a convertirse en su estado normal de nuevo cuando hubo otro fuerte grito de dolor de Chris. Su CPS parecía que estaba envuelto en llamas eléctricas verdes y duró medio minuto antes de detenerse. Chris lentamente miró a Martin con grandes ojos marrones espumosos en el miedo y el dolor. Martin finalmente se dio cuenta de que había herido a su hermano y se fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Chris mantuvo alejando de él.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Chris gritó a Martin dolorosamente.

—Pero Chris, estoy —Martin intentó disculparse, pero Chris no quiso escuchar.

—¡No! ¡No digas que lo sientes! ¡Fue mi culpa! Perdí Berry y me quedé ahí parado mientras ella se lo llevó. Ok, traté de detenerla pero ella NO sabía que lo tenía. ¡¿Ella sólo lo llevó y qué?! Ella me congeló en animación suspendida y me noqueó. Si usted va a ser así entonces... entonces... —Chris miró hacia el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—BRO, está bien. Estoy arrepenti-

—¿Realmente, Martin? ¿Está usted verdaderamente arrepentido? ¿Para mí o para Berry? ¡Porque yo no merezco ser compadecido! Y si quieres ser como este yo... yo... —Chris gritó a Martin.

—Chris no lo digas. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¡Entonces te voy a dejar! ¡Todo lo que he sido para ti es una carga! Soy siempre el que se deja atrapar por los villanos y yo siempre estoy en los árboles cuando estamos fuera de aventuras —Chris gritó con lágrimas empezando a bajar su rostro a la tierra en la tierra blanda debajo de sus pies—, ¡silencio!

Después de decir eso, él se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo para deshacerse de Martin. Martin lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos en estado de shock y luego comenzó a correr después de que Chris. Aunque Chris era un corredor rápido que Martin era, fue más lento de lo normal y Martin se dio cuenta de esto.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿¡qué he hecho!?_

Fueron corriendo a través de un espeso bosque de árboles de color verde oscuro. Martin todavía estaba persiguiendo Chris y había alcanzado suficiente como para ser sólo un pie de distancia de su hermano. Empezó a tomar para él, pero Chris miró hacia atrás y vio a su hermano moviendo su mano más cerca de él y trató de correr más rápido pero apenas le ayudó a escapar a su hermano. Siguió corriendo y miró alrededor buscando algo que le ayudara a escapar. Entonces vio el árbol.

Era un grueso árbol de hojas verdes de altura que tenía ramas retorcidas que van por todas partes alrededor del árbol. Chris vio y corrió hacia él con la esperanza de escapar de la mala persona que lo perseguía. Llegó al árbol y empezó a subir al árbol como un profesional. Por el momento Martin llegó al árbol, Chris estaba a medio camino de la enorme árbol.

_¡Oh, hermano!_ _¡Nunca voy a conseguir con él a tiempo!_ ¡_Puedo subir, pero no tan rápido!_ _¿Qué está pasando, aunque?_ _Él no sólo huir de mí._ _¡Somos hermanos!_ _¡Oh!_ _¡Chris, lo siento mucho!_

Martin comenzó a subir al árbol y fue casi la mitad del camino cuando le pareció ver a Chris caída de la rama más alta del árbol. Chris estaba cayendo a través del aire en su camino a la tierra dura cuando de alguna manera, él se agarró a una rama delgada que estaba cerca. Tenía sólo diez metros del suelo cuando agarró la rama y Martin firmó en relieve. Luego la rama comenzó a agrietarse de todo el peso de Chris que no pudo contener y se cayó el resto del camino hasta el suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡CHRIS! —Martin gritó a Chris en el miedo. Martin saltó de rama en rama hasta que aterrizó en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a Chris y lo escanea con su criatura pod para asegurarse de que no resultó herido. Nada apareció roto, esguince o heridos.

_Sólo mi hermano podría caer tres metros de un árbol y aún así ser capaz de levantarse después de que con ninguna evidencia de que ocurriera._

Martin fue a levantar suavemente Chris para cuidar de él, pero cuando trató de tocarlo había más verde que viene de su CPS medida que se acercaba a é Martin fue sólo una pulgada de distancia de Chris era verde tan sólida que chispea como destellos de los fuegos artificiales en julio venían de encima. Chris se despertó de repente y empezó a alejarse de Martin. Martin miró a Chris y sabía que algo estaba mal con él.

—¿Bro? ¿Estás bien? —Martin pidió temiendo lo que estaba sucediendo a su hermano. De repente, los ojos de Chris empezó a brillar una verde en lugar de sus ojos marrones regulares y miró a Martin.

—Hermano, lo siento. Te amo —Chris dijo con tristeza a su hermano antes de tropezar entre los árboles gruesos. Martin intentó seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar Chris, Chris desapareció de la vista detrás de un montón de árboles y Martin no lo pudo encontrar— Lo siento hermano, te amo demasiado —Martin dijo empezando a sentir muy mal por lo que había hecho a Chris.

Martin caminó penosamente en dirección a la Tortuga para contar la tripulación lo que había pasado con Chris y Berry. Antes de abandonar completamente el área, miró hacia atrás con suerte, deseando Chris se quedaría sin los bosques próximos a Martin como en muchas de sus aventuras. Pero no fue así y Martin regresó a la Tortuga con un sentimiento triste rechazado-culpable en su corazón y en su rostro.


	7. ¿Qué hiciste?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**«AVERÍAS.»  
Autora: Angelicat2.**

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo VII.**

¿Qué hiciste?

.

.

.

.

Cuando Martin entró lentamente a la Tortuga, la tripulación se acercó a él haciendo un montón de preguntas a la vez.

—¿Qué pasa Martin? —Koki le preguntó por su expresión triste en su rostro.

—Sí, y ¿dónde está Chris? —preguntó Jimmy sólo para ver que la cara de Martin se volvió aún más triste al recordar lo que pasó.

—¿Y dónde está Berry? —Aviva preguntó confundida tanto como Jimmy y Koki estaban. Martin no dijo nada, sino que se sentó derrotado en una silla de vuelo estacionario. Todos los demás, cada uno, recibieron una silla de vuelo estacionario y se sentó a Martin.

—¡Todo es mi culpa! —Martin dijo mirando al suelo rechazado.

—¿Cuál es tu culpa? —Aviva le preguntó sin saber si iba a decirles por qué era su culpa. Después de diez minutos, Martin recogió sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para empezar a hablar.

—Si hubiera no... Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a él ... pero no, yo sólo pensaba en Berry. Yo no pensaba en mi propio hermano. Le dijo a mí tan claro como el día, ¡no lo hizo simplemente darle a Donita! —Martin seguía diciendo cosas que eran inaudibles para la tripulación. Después de cinco minutos de Martin de hablar así, todo el mundo trató de averiguar cómo hacer que se detuviera para que pudieran obtener algunas respuestas a sus preguntas.

—¿Lo que está mal con él? —preguntó Jimmy con miedo a Martin, siendo así para siempre. Todos miraron a Martin con tristeza.

—Él está en estado de shock —Aviva dijo mirando hacia arriba, decidido a ayudar a Martin de su asombro: —. ¿Qué le ha pasado, que debe haber sido bastante malo? ¡Koki, tráeme RÁPIDO un botiquín! Jimmy, llevarnos algunos tapones para los oídos debido a que vamos a necesitarlos.

Cada persona se fue a hacer su propia tarea y pronto Koki volvió con el kit, Jimmy llegó con tres pares de tapones para los oídos de naranja, y Aviva tomó el kit y un par de tapones para los oídos. Los tres subieron a Martin y le rodearon. Aviva abrió el kit que ella tenía en la mano, sacando una jeringa llena de un líquido de color azul claro. Se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Ahora hay que poner la oreja se conecta —Aviva declaró antes de poner la suya en sus oídos—: porque él va a ser fuerte.

Después de que todos ellos tenían uno y no podía oír lo que mutuamente se hablaban, Aviva caminó hacia Martin. Ella tomó cuidadosamente la jeringa y la puso en su brazo izquierdo, por lo que el líquido entró en su cuerpo. Martin no hizo nada por un tiempo, ni siquiera se inmutó por lo Aviva corrió hacia Koki y Jimmy, que se preparaban a que algo sucediera. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo.

—¡CHRIS! —Martin gritó, lanzando hacia adelante de la silla para que él quedara libre de donde estaba sentado. Martin miró a la tripulación con expresión de terror y finalmente se calmó— ¡Oh no! —Martin dijo que todo a sí mismo, pero los otros le oyó.

—¿Qué pasó? —los tres pidieron a la vez.

—¿Quieres el corto o el largo cuento? —Martin les preguntó tratando de sonreír, pero no después de unos segundos.

—Cuento.

—Larga historia —tanto Koki y Jimmy dijeron que al mismo tiempo.

—Será mejor que acaba de empezar desde el principio —Aviva dijo con tristeza mientras miró a Koki y Jimmy con una mirada severa.

—Todo comenzó cuando encontramos un kit lince que puse el nombre de Berry, como usted sabe. Él estaba solo y le estaban trayendo de vuelta cuando escuché un ruido y me fui a investigar lo qué era. Cuando regresé, Chris no tenía más a Berry, así que le pregunté. Él actuó como si no sabía lo que estaba hablando y luego gritó que Donita lo tenía. Me enojé porque pensé que no me escuchaba y después de que yo no lo hice recordar lo que ocurrió exactamente; excepto por empujándolo al suelo. Su botón de activación se rompió y su traje estaba haciendo cosas raras y yo lo persiguió pero él corrió y de-desapareció —Martin dijo mirando a la tripulación con los ojos azules brillantes.

—¿Qué pasó con CPS Chris? —Aviva preguntó a Martin, que necesitaban saber.

—Lo empujé y él se golpeó la espalda, de alguna manera, su botón de activación se rompió —Martin dijo.

—¿Cómo fue el traje actuó raro? —Aviva preguntó empezando a tener una mirada de miedo en su rostro.

—Bueno, le sorprendió mal y había llamas verdes sobre él —Aviva parecía que iba a llorar a lo que Martin estaba diciendo—: se levantó y comenzó a huir y se cayó de un árbol, él más se me acercaba, el traje era más en destellos hasta que él veía como un fuego artificial que fue iluminado.

—¡Ohhh! —Aviva comenzó a llorar un poco y Martin la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Aviva? —Martin comenzó a enloquecer.

—¡Su traje va a matarlo! ¡De una forma u otra! —Aviva dijo llorando aún más, mientras que todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—¿¡Era la celebración de cualquier cosa!? —Aviva preguntó Martin y después de que él dudó por un segundo ella gritó— ¿¡Estaba SOSTENIENDO LO QUE SEA!?

—No creo que él estaba... ¡OHHH NOOO! —Martin gritó y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que Chris estaba tocando cuando el traje se rompió— Él estaba tocando piel de lince Ibérico —Martin gritó.

—¡Eso significa que su traje se está convirtiendo en un lince y él está en mucho peligro! —Koki gritó a Aviva.

—¿Qué más hizo para Chris? —Aviva exigió Martin responder.

—Estaba corriendo más lento de lo que normalmente hace, y se escapó como si estuviera asustado de mí —Martin dijo que rechazó mientras mira a sus botas.

—Él está convirtiendo en un lince y su mente será como un lince por lo que si aún lo encontramos, ¡él sólo va a estar asustados de nosotros! —Aviva dijo tristemente mirando a Martin— Y sin un disco criatura, que puede no tener todas las características que necesita para sobrevivir —Aviva dijo rápidamente.

—¿Así que... así que... como tomar la raya de un cachorro de guepardo antes de que pueda correr muy rápido? —Preguntó Jimmy seguro.

—Ya, no sería capaz de imitar el tejón de miel y los depredadores como leones, hienas, y —Aviva empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Donita podría cogerlos! —Martin gritó en el odio hacia Donita.

—Espera, que estábamos hablando de un cachorro de guepardo, ¿qué quiere decir? —Jimmy preguntó sin pensar en ello.

—¡Quiero decir Chris podría ser atrapado por Donita! —Martin dijo rápidamente.

—O peor —Aviva dijo lentamente, deseando no tener que decirle a Martín.

—¿Qué quiere decir con 'o peor'? —Martin preguntó mirando directamente a Aviva.

—Hay trampas por todos lados Martin, un poco de ser jaulas, trampas dentadas de acero, y conejos, ¡incluso envenenados! —Aviva dijo tratando de hacer Martin se diera cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en las que Chris estaba.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Eso no es legal! —Martin gritó conseguir su engranaje y comenzó a salir por la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas Martin? —preguntó Aviva.

—¡Voy a salvar a mi hermano! —Martin gritó huyendo de la Tortuga. Volver en el interior del barco tortuga, todo el mundo se quedó quieto hasta que Jimmy se movió.

—¿Qué pasa si algunos de los cazadores no están trabajando para Donita? —Jimmy preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¡No vamos a tener esperanza! —Koki dijo Jimmy.

Con esto, todo en la Tortuga era tranquilo y todos se fueron a sus puestos para ayudar a encontrar a Chris. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era Chris esperanzadamente viniendo a casa sano y salvo.


	8. La caza ha comenzado

Descargo de responsabilidad: Wild Kratts no me pertenece. La historia tampoco.

.

.

.

.

**«AVERÍAS.»  
Autora: Angelicat2.**

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo VIII.**

La caza ha comenzado.

.

.

.

.

_Por último, ¡esa persona malvada me dejó solo!_

Chris pensó mientras caminaba. Ahora era un gato lince ibérico que se veía casi como un lince real, salvo su piel era un poco verde y él era más grande que los linces promedio. Siguió caminando, pero de repente se detuvo para ver un conejo saltando en la hierba, comenzó a acechar a ella. Poco a poco, la siguió hasta que tenía un pie fuera de ella cuando había un ruido extraño a la derecha. El conejo se asustó y corrió lejos del ruido de la derecha después de que Chris saltó para conseguirlo. Echaba de menos a él y saltó antes de que pudiera atraparlo.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte hasta que sonaba que el origen del sonido estaba a pocos pies de distancia. Chris comenzó a dar la vuelta cuando un hombre vestido con ropas extrañas salió. Chris miró todas las direcciones y los hombres comenzaron a aparecer hasta que tuvieron lo rodeaba por completo. Cada uno de ellos tenía un cuchillo de hoja corta y el primer hombre tenía un arma apuntando a él. Chris miró asustado, tratando de encontrar una salida. Al darse cuenta de que no había manera de salir, él se pegó su pecho y era más alto para hacerse intimidante. Los hombres no dieron marcha atrás por lo que Chris empezó a silbar. En lugar de ser asustado de él, como si quisiera que fueran, que se acercaban.

—Jefe, ¿qué hacemos con este animal? —uno de los hombres del grupo de los otros hombres preguntó.

—Bueno, podríamos vender a esa señora de moda llamada Donita, ella está vendiendo por mucho. Podríamos coger y lo venden al zoológico, o podríamos usarlo para encontrar a otros —el jefe dijo mirando a Chris mientras que pensar en ello.

—Sólo podíamos deshacerse de él —otro hombre dijo mirando a su jefe, luego a Chris.

—¡Cállate! ¡Es la peor que nunca he oído! —el jefe le gritó al hombre tratando de hacerlo callar, pero el segundo sólo siguió.

—Usted, obtener una red para atraparlo —dijo el jefe de uno de los hombres y se volvió hacia el hombre— ¿Por qué va a haber problemas?

—Señor, he estado trabajando para usted durante más de diez años, y os confía por completo con mi vida y que tiene mi lealtad, pero este animal no es como las normales de su tipo —el hombre dijo honestamente a su jefe. Después de que el jefe le pidió que siguiera, le dijo por qué.

—Bueno, señor, ¡es enorme! Lince regular en la zona sólo pesa alrededor de 30 libras y permanecer solamente pararse 2 pies en el hombro. Yo diría que éste es el doble de no tres o cuatro veces ese tamaño, tal vez incluso cinco veces el tamaño —el hombre les dijo informativamente.

—Tal vez no es el tipo de lince —uno de los hombres dijo.

—Es —el hombre dijo mirando al hombre que habló, luego volvió a mirar a Chris— No puede ser de cualquier otro tipo de lince a causa de esas marcas negras en la piel.

—Bueno, entonces sólo tendremos que —el jefe empezó a decir, pero fue detenido.

—Hay más —el hombre miró a su jefe sólo para ver una mirada molesta—. Esa piel no se ve bien. Es verdoso cuando debería ser de color amarillento, en un tono oxidado.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó el jefe.

—Sí, señor —el hombre le dijo a su jefe mientras miró a los hombres tristemente.

—¡Pues bien coger ése gato! —el jefe gritó a sus hombres.

Todos los hombres, excepto para el hombre principal y el jefe se fueron para Chris. Chris no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio unas extrañas cosas de punto volando hacia él.

_¿Qué es ésa cosa? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué están haciendo estas personas malvadas? ¡Debo escapar! ¡Tengo que escapar!_

Chris saltó fuera de la red que casi lo golpeó y corrió hacia el hombre más cercano. Cuando él se acercó, saltó en el aire y aterrizó en el hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Chris buscó una salida fuera del grupo de hombres y todavía no ver ninguna, se levantó en el aire y se rascó dos hombres en todo el rostro para que no pudieran ver nada por un tiempo. Con los dos hombres fuera del camino, había una brecha entre los hombres por lo que Chris corrió por ello. Él simplemente se quedó sin la brecha cuando se produjo una fuerte explosión.

Chris sintió un pinchazo en la parte superior de su hombro derecho que le hizo tropezar haciéndole caer sobre su brazo herido. Para aturdido para moverse, él simplemente se quedó en ese lugar cuando el hombre principal y el jefe se le acercaban. Eran sólo unos pies de distancia cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que alejarse o él nunca lo haría. Justo cuando le tocó poner un collar grueso de él, saltó diez pies en el aire. Saltó justo sobre los dos y empezó a correr con una cojera en el bosque.

—¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Mátalo! —el jefe gritó con dureza a sus hombres. Todos ellos se levantaron y comenzaron a perseguir a él, incluso el jefe fue tras él. Pronto, estaban en un espeso bosque espeso y Chris estaba por ningún lado.

—¡Hacia fuera! El que mata a ese animal y trae a mí como prueba de matarlo, obtendrá 50.000 euros en efectivo —el jefe gritó a los hombres—, pero, si lo mato, ¡entonces todo el trabajo para mí hasta que todos los linces ibéricos se han ido!

Mientras los hombres se mudaron, deseosos de obtener el dinero prometido a ellos, nunca notaron la criatura verde escondido en un árbol por encima de todas las cabezas. Chris estaba asustado de estos hombres malvados y decidió mezclar en el verdor de los árboles. Después de una hora, cayó accidentalmente sueño dormido de conejos sabrosos y hombres de la sombra del mal.

Hubo más explosiones cercana causando Chris despertar con un salto de sorpresa que le hizo casi deslizarse fuera de la rama que él sólo había estado durmiendo en. Sus patas traseras salieron de la sucursal y tuvo que agarrarse con sus patas delanteras. Él comenzó a deslizarse lentamente la rama debido a su brazo herido no podía aferrarse a la rama. Trató de aferrarse pero sus garras salió de la rama y empezó a caer hacia abajo a través del aire.

Por suerte, justo cuando Chris tenía que dejar de lado la rama, no fue uno de los hombres de pie debajo de ella por lo que cayó encima del chico. Aterrizaje en la cabeza, se saltó tan pronto como sus patas tocaron y el hombre cayó al suelo. Mirando directamente a Chris con una mirada lejana que luego despejado, él simplemente se sentó mirándolo.

_¿Es ésta persona mala? ¡Él tiene que ser! ¡Él está con los hombres malvados que quieren matarme! Pero tal vez ... ¡Joder! ¡Dejar de pensar que van a dejar que te persiguen sólo porque ya piensa que pueden ayudar ya!_

Mientras que Chris estaba pensando, el hombre comenzó con cuidado para sacar el cuchillo que tenía en su bolsillo. Acaba de salir y lo movió de una pulgada de distancia de Chris cuando Chris finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente Trató de saltar sobre el hombre, sino con su brazo herido, aterrizó en la cabeza del hombre nuevo que causa el hombre a comer tierra, porque su rostro estaba atrapado en el suelo. Chris se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de él apenas ocultando ante el jefe apareció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —el jefe le preguntó al tiempo que tira el hombre desde la tierra a la cara— ¡Así que esta es la forma en que se comportan! ¡Por jugar en la tierra como un no-buen abrazo del árbol, animal amante, perdedor! Por qué yo–

—Jefe, lo vi de nuevo —el hombre le dijo a su jefe mientras escupiendo algo de la suciedad que había en su boca— ¡Fue de esa manera!

El jefe se volvió hacia la dirección que el hombre estaba señalando al tiempo que lo sostenía a su cara. Una vez que vio las impresiones de la pata, soltó al hombre y comenzó a caminar fuera siguiendo las pistas que Chris había dejado.

—¡Buen trabajo! —otro hombre dijo sarcásticamente mientras que venía de detrás del primer hombre y le dio un codazo en el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¿¡No dices "qué" a mí?! —gritó al primer hombre mientras él comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Qué hice? —el primer hombre le preguntó cuándo empezó a ir detrás de otro hombre. Las voces de los dos hombres pronto se desvanecieron para hacer silencio total.


End file.
